Avelãs
by niiizu
Summary: Hans se arrepende das suas atitudes. Iceburns.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen não me pertence!

Olá! essa história será continuada em algum dia dessa vida, mas no momento eu passei algumas horas escrevendo e acho que chegou num ponto em que, se eu desistir dela, não fica tão sem final assim. Então boa leitura!

* * *

Ah, malditos dias de verão, pensava Elsa. Presa no seu escritório, lendo e assinando documentos o dia inteiro, enquanto o Sol lhe queimava a nuca. Mesmo com bebidas refrescantes e cubos de gelo mágicos ao seu lado, o verão era sempre uma época desconfortável para a rainha. Sempre que usava seus poderes se esforçava mais do que o normal, e quando não o fazia ficava toda suada, especialmente nas mãos (sua teoria era que o gelo derretia antes de sair dos dedos). Usar luvas também não funcionava, é óbvio, já que ela suava três vezes mais a cada camada de roupa que vestia.

Sua reflexão mal-humorada sobre o verão foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

– Entre.

– Com licença, Vossa Majestade. Seu correio. – o serviçal estendeu uma bandeja de prata com uma carta em cima, fazendo uma grande reverência.

– Ah, obrigada. – Elsa odiava toda essa polidez dos empregados, mas por mais que pedisse eles não paravam. Esse homem em especial parecia gostar muito de deixar a rainha desconfortável, como um prazer sádico. Ela abriu a carta e passou os olhos rapidamente pelas palavras, sem lê-las, exceto pelo remetente. – Pode chamar minha irmã?

O serviçal fez outra reverência exagerada e saiu. Elsa terminou de ler a carta no exato instante em que Anna chegou saltitante, abraçando sua irmã mais velha.

– Oi irmãzinha! O que você quer de mim nesse dia escaldantemente quente?

Elsa sorriu com a animação constante de Anna. Mesmo depois de sete anos com os portões do castelo abertos ela ainda deslizava pelos corredores, chamava a irmã para brincar na neve, fazia bolos de chocolate com muito mais recheio do que o normal para comerem juntas.

–Leia essa carta. – E entregou o papel nas mãos de Anna. Ela leu em voz alta.

Cara Rainha Elsa de Arendelle,

Creio que esteja achando estranho que eu lhe escreva essa carta sem motivo especial, e peço desculpas se lhe causei muito espanto. O fato é que tenho algumas notícias sobre meu cunhado, o Príncipe Hans, que talvez agradem a Vossa Majestade e a Vossa Alteza, sua irmã Anna. Creio que se lembram de que meu marido, o Rei Harald, lhes mandou uma carta há sete anos assim que soube do que seu irmão havia feito, desculpando-se imensamente com a Senhora e o Vosso reino.

Desde então, Hans passou por várias lições valorosas. Ele foi repudiado por toda a família e o reino, Harald lhe tirou todas as posses e possíveis heranças, e o exilou entre os nossos súditos, dando-lhe os trabalhos mais insalubres possíveis a qualquer ser humano. Ele passou seis anos vivendo apenas com que conseguia ganhar com o seu suor, até que apareceu aqui no castelo implorando o perdão dos irmãos.

Não faz ideia do quanto ele mudou, Vossa Majestade. Hans deseja muito ver a Senhora e a Vossa Alteza, para desculpar-se apropriadamente. Ele ainda está pagando pelos seus pecados, mas sua relação com Harald e os meus outros cunhados melhorou de forma incrível. Nós de fato acreditamos na sua evolução e estamos dispostos a ajudá-lo a desculpar-se com o reino de Arendelle da melhor forma possível, portanto, gostaríamos de vê-las Eu, Harald e Hans, seja aqui nas Ilhas do Sul ou em Arendelle, para que Hans se desculpe de forma apropriada com Vossa Majestade e Vossa Alteza.

Finalmente, Harald pede as mais sinceras desculpas por não escrever esta carta ele mesmo devido aos seus deveres reias, mas as minhas palavras correspondem às dele.

Aguardo ansiosamente por sua resposta. Cordialmente,

Monika, Rainha das Ilhas do Sul.

–E então?

–Então o quê?

–Bom, foi você que Hans enganou. Você deve saber se quer vê-lo. – Anna ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

–Quer saber? – disse subitamente – eu quero. Convide toda a família deles para o meu casamento, diga que vão ficar no castelo, e... Isso é, se você deixar.

–Claro que deixo. Esse castelo também é seu, Anna, e eles serão seus convidados. Vou escrever a resposta hoje mesmo.

–Obrigada, irmãzinha! – Anna pulou no pescoço de Elsa de novo antes de sair do escritório deslizando e gritando o nome de Olaf (eles iriam aprender a bordar com a governanta, pelo jeito).


	2. Chapter 2

No mês seguinte um barco com Hans e sua família atracou no porto de Arendelle. Nele estavam, além do príncipe, o rei Harald, a rainha Monika, o príncipe Hugo, o príncipe Helge e sua esposa, a princesa Catherine. Anna e Elsa receberam os convidados muito animadas, especialmente Anna, que adorava ver rostos novos no castelo. A rainha Monika, mesmo sendo muito mais velha do que as meninas, fez amizade com Anna num instante e logo as duas estavam andando de braços dados até o castelo, enquanto a visitante elogiava – verdadeiramente – a tudo e a todos.

Elsa andava mais atrás, conversando cordialmente com o Rei Harald. Hans se aproximou silenciosamente e Herald pausou o que estava falando para forçar Hans a conversar com a rainha. O rapaz estava bem mais tímido, pensativo e quieto do que quando Elsa o conheceu.

–Com licença, Vossa Majestade. E-eu gostaria de falar com a senhora e a sua irmã... Quando for possível.

Elsa se admirou com a rapidez do rapaz em tocar no assunto. Ela sinceramente achou que ele voltaria o mesmo idiota arrogante e mentiroso que ela mandou de volta naquele navio, mas provavelmente os anos lhe fizeram bem, em muitos aspectos. Ela pegou leve com ele, mesmo que seu desejo não fosse realmente esse.

–Não se preocupe com isso agora. Você e sua família vão se acomodar nos seus quartos e jantaremos juntos, depois pensamos no assunto.

–Tudo bem. Obrigado. – ele criou um pouco de confiança. Ele sabia que Elsa não queria tê-lo tratado de forma tão cordial, já que a irmã mais velha parecia ser mais rancorosa (Anna nem havia notado a sua presença), mas já que ela estava cedendo, não custava ceder um pouco também. Por muito tempo Hans se torturou com as coisas que havia feito às irmãs, morrendo de arrependimento e vergonha, de modo que era bom descobrir que talvez Elsa e Anna não estivessem tão chateadas com ele quanto ele estava consigo mesmo.

–Sim, Vossa Majestade, muito obrigado por nos acolher. Criamos uma dívida cada vez maior com Arendelle. – Disse o Rei. Harald era um homem por volta dos quarenta anos, muito menos extrovertido do que sua esposa, mas bem menos egoísta do que era antes de criar laços com seus irmãos. De alguma forma ele agradecia a Hans por ter feito tudo o que fez com a realeza de Arendelle.

–Ah, por favor, não e tratem assim, já bastam os criados. Podem me chamar de Elsa, todos vocês.

–Então, muito obrigado, Elsa.

Chegou a hora do jantar. A sala de jantar era muito mais utilizada do que antes, visto que agora Elsa não comia trancada no seu quarto, mas nessa noite a mesa estava especialmente cheia. Anna havia pedido às cozinheiras que fizessem todas as comidas preferidas dela e de Elsa, já que ela não sabia o gosto dos visitantes. Aparentemente ela havia acertado, pois todos comiam com o máximo de avidez que uma família real no palácio alheio pode comer. O Rei Harald contava os acontecimentos mais recentes da família.

–Meu pai morreu pouco antes de Hans sair de casa e eu fui coroado. Nós sempre fomos uma família desunida, eu sabia vagamente o nome dos meus irmãos mais novos e mal falava com eles. Confesso que era muito egoísta e tinha medo que um deles me sabotasse para que não chegasse ao trono. Quando Hans voltou de Arendelle eu percebi o erro que havíamos cometido, eu, meus pais e irmãos mais próximos. Os garotos precisavam de figuras os aconselhassem, precisavam de irmãos mais velhos. É incrível como, com todas as coisas que Hugo aprontou durante a infância, eu não havia percebido isso antes, mas enfim. Antes tarde do que nunca.

Toda a família de Hans era ruiva, branquíssima e com os queixos grandes iguais. Harald já tinha algumas rugas e muitos cabelos brancos; Hugo era o segundo mais novo e havia sido bem travesso na infância (os dois eram bem próximos, apesar de Hugo não compartilhar do gênio de Hans), usava o cabelo comprido num rabo de cavalo baixo atualmente; Helge era quieto e muito inteligente, era o sétimo mais velho. Das esposas, Monika tinha os cabelos muito pretos e a pele mais morena, e Catherine era uma moça delicada, loira de olhos verdes e tão inteligente quanto o marido.

–Resolvemos nos unir. Coloquei todos os meus irmãos em cargos importantes, dividi o reinado com todos eles, exceto Hans, claro. Henrik, o segundo mais velho de todos, fica com o trono na minha ausência. Há quatro anos, Holger e Herman morreram numa tempestade no mar, quando viajavam pelo reino. Foi uma época muito difícil, eu cogitei trazer Hans de volta ao castelo para ficarmos todos unidos, mas ele não quis. Não sei se estava com rancor ou vergonha de voltar.

Todos olharam para Hans - discretamente ou não - enquanto ele bebia um gole do seu vinho, com certeza com vergonha naquele momento.

Catherine, que havia resistido muito a ver a reação de Hans, decidiu quebrar o silêncio da mesa.

–Princesa Anna, seu noivo não jantará conosco?

–Ahn? Ah, claro, mas só a partir de amanhã, Kristoff está nas montanhas trabalhando agora. Amanhã ele com certeza virá! – sorriu um pouco envergonhada por ser pega olhando descaradamente para Hans, pensando no que Harald havia dito.

–Que maravilha! Como vocês se conheceram?

–Foi quando Elsa fugiu, com toda aquela bagunça, ele me ajudou o tempo todo. Quando ele não estava por perto eu sempre ficava em maus lençóis, haha. – Hans claramente lembrou que Kristoff não estava no palácio quando Anna chegou, assim como não estava por perto quando ela congelou e quase morreu. Sinceramente ele mal se lembrava do rosto dele, só sabia que era um cara grande e cheio de neve nas roupas. Mas ambos provavelmente começaram a se gostar, para se casarem depois de sete anos. – Elsa o transformou no fornecedor de gelo oficial de Arendelle e depois disso ele só cresceu: contratou funcionários, abriu um escritório na cidade. Mas não fica muito lá, ele gosta mesmo é de se congelar, fica nas montanhas supervisionando os empregados.

–Anna ficou tão traumatizada depois que tentou se casar com um cara que havia acabado de conhecer, que ela ficou esperando sete anos pra ter certeza! – riu Elsa. Hans não soube o que pensar quando ela disse isso, então ficou quieto comendo.

–Elsa! É mentira, você sabe muito bem que Kristoff demorou dois anos pra se declarar!

–Sim, e dois anos pra noivar, e três pra casar. Cheguei a achar que ele estava em dúvida.

–Elsa, eles vão pensar que é verdade, sua chata! Ela está brincando, viu? – Anna olhou desesperada para Catherine, que estava um pouco surpresa com a situação e com as brincadeiras da rainha, que parecia muito séria há cinco minutos. Ela só acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Kristoff fica muito ocupado com os negócios, e viaja muito, nós nem temos tanta oportunidade de nos vermos!

–Você vai viajar com ele depois do casamento? – perguntou Monika, que estava bem entretida com toda aquela cena.

–Eu não! Ele que fique por aqui se quiser me ver – disse fazendo beicinho. Todos riram ou pelo menos esboçaram um sorriso com a expressão infantil da princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa chamou Anna discretamente assim que a sua partida de baralho com os outros terminou.

–Anna, Hans quer falar conosco. Ele falou comigo logo que saiu do navio, parece muito aflito. Vamos chamá-lo até o escritório?

–Tudo bem. Hans! Pode vir com a gente um pouco, por favor? – Ela disse mais animada e com um tom mais alto do que deveria, chamando a atenção de todos. Elsa sentiu pena de Hans, que saiu da sala de estar mais envergonhado do que sairia sem aquele estardalhaço.

–Muito bem. Pode começar. – Disse Elsa friamente. Ela estava mais impiedosa com ele, pois havia lembrado tudo o que ele havia feito para sua irmã.

–Bem, eu não sei nem por onde começar. Depois que Harald me castigou, tomou todas as minhas posses e chances, eu fui mandado pra um quarto numa pensão para trabalhar com lixo, esterco e esse tipo de coisas. Eu aprendi a valorizar minha vida de príncipe, minhas regalias por morar em um castelo. Talvez eu não tivesse amor dos meus pais, reconhecimento, mas pelo menos eu tinha uma vida ociosa, uma cama decente, pessoas que me tratavam bem.

– Todo o reino me desprezava agora, a dona da pensão me cobrava mais caro do que todos porque achava que eu recebia mesada de Harald, por mais que eu desmentisse isso e muitas vezes fosse dormir sem comer por dias. Eu comecei a entender que o que fiz com vocês foi horroroso, sinceramente não sei como vocês não me sentenciaram a morte. Eu passava noites em claro, fedendo, com fome e com remorso, com vontade de morrer para nunca mais correr o risco de ver vocês de novo, ou ouvir algo sobre.

–Quando Harald me ofereceu um lugar no palácio de novo eu não aceitei por vergonha. Só aceitei um banho e roupas para ir ao funeral dos meus irmãos, e voltei à minha vida de pobreza. Nem com os irmãos que haviam me tratado tão mal eu tinha coragem de ficar, por vergonha de ter sujado o nome da família. Mas, quando fui demitido e não conseguia mais emprego de jeito nenhum, eu me vi obrigado a pedir um emprego no palácio. Mesmo assim eu fingia que não era nada, por mais que meus irmãos me dissessem que eu não precisava mais fazer isso, que eles viram que eu havia entendido.

–Foi a governanta, babá quando nós éramos crianças, quem me abriu os olhos. Se eu me sentia tão mal, tão desmerecedor, eu deveria fazer algo com relação a isso, procurar algo que acalmasse minha consciência. Então resolvi me desculpar. Desculpei-me com minha mãe, meus irmãos, meus súditos, todos. Logo em seguida minha mãe morreu, também. Acho que ela estava me esperando.

Um silêncio triste encheu o cômodo, mas Hans não se deixou levar pelo luto.

–Eu fui aceito como um membro normal da família, exceto pelas posses tomadas que eu não queria de qualquer modo. Depois que pedi desculpas em público, muitas portas se abriram e eu consegui um emprego bem melhor, porque não conseguia mais ficar parado em casa sem fazer nada. Monika sugeriu que eu pedisse desculpas a vocês e colocasse um ponto final nisso tudo, e eu hesitei muito antes de aceitar que ela escrevesse a carta que enviou a você, Elsa.

–Então, foi isso que eu vim fazer. Pedir desculpas. Sei que não mereço, que fiz coisas horríveis, que enganei a todos e menti muito, especialmente pra você, Anna; mas não conseguiria acalmar minha alma sem fazer isso. Mesmo se vocês não aceitarem, mesmo que me mandem de volta pra casa agora, eu não conseguiria. Eu sinto muito. Desculpa pelas mentiras, os erros, a falsidade, por tentar matar vocês duas... Céus, como eu pude? Eu... Não sei mais o que falar.

Elsa e Anna entreolharam-se. Ambas sentiam pena do rapaz, mal o reconheciam. Ele falava olhando para o chão, muitas vezes pausava pensando no que dizer, mexia nas mãos freneticamente, parecia tão nervoso e submisso. Aquele não parecia o homem que conheceram, e isso era bom, mas esse homem encolhido e tristonho também não era o que elas queriam. Anna ajoelhou-se e tocou o seu joelho, sorrindo.

–Hans, é claro que nós perdoamos você. Eu não o convidaria para o meu casamento se não o tivesse perdoado há muito tempo. Seu irmão nos mandou uma carta há muitos anos, pedindo desculpas e contando todos os castigos que você havia recebido, e nós achamos bem merecido na época, mas estamos muito felizes que você, mais do que foi punido, aprendeu com os seus erros. Você é livre para voltar a Arendelle quando quiser e pode se considerar absolvido de tudo o que fez.

Hans olhou para ela com os olhos marejados, mas também com um sorriso muito grande. Saíram do escritório com uma nova amizade, fresca e verdadeira entre si.


	4. Chapter 4

Era o dia do casamento! Anna estava eufórica, cantando e dançando pelos corredores. Ela acordou um pouco tarde, é verdade, mas só porque havia demorado horas pra dormir, com tanta ansiedade que sentia. Kristoff estava na sua casa, um lugar pequeno e simples na cidade que havia arranjada para ele e Sven. Anna havia decidido não vê-lo até a hora da cerimônia, mas estava aflita e realmente queria seu noivo por perto para acalmá-la. Sua irmã e as damas visitantes a acalmavam enquanto as empregadas a preparavam para o grande momento. Elsa também dava ordens finais aos empregados e ia de hora em hora até o local da cerimônia e do baile verificar o andamento das coisas.

–Elsa! Achei que estivesse ajudando Anna.

–Hans, Hugo, bom dia! Eu estou o dia inteiro de lá pra cá, acalmando Anna e verificando os detalhes da festa.

–Mas tudo parece pronto, está perfeito!

–Obrigada, eu sei que está pronto, mas fico tão aflita! Nós nunca damos bailes, é muita coisa para se pensar. E o padre nem chegou ainda, ele ia trazer os artefatos da igreja! E os músicos!

–Elsa.

–Quê?

–Acalme-se. Você está começando a descontrolar os poderes. – e apontou para a mão dela, que começava a ficar coberta com alguns flocos de neve.

–Ah, droga! Não isso agora! – Hans pôs as mãos sobre os seus ombros. Ela se assustou com o gesto repentino já que o rapaz ainda tinha muito cuidado ao interagir com ela, mas não protestou.

–Respire fundo. Não vai acontecer nada com os seus poderes, Anna vai estar lá, lembra?

–É! Ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes, não vai faltar. – comentou Hugo, se sentindo meio deixado de lado pelo irmão. Ele não ficou muito tempo com os dois depois que Elsa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes.

–Obrigada. Eu estava pensando em como Anna vai me deixar aqui sozinha, na viagem de lua de mel dela e tudo, e esqueci que não estou mais sozinha no castelo.

–Não há de quê – sorriu – Posso ficar aqui e te acalmar enquanto você quiser.

Elsa sorriu também. Sua expressão estava mais leve e ela enrubesceu sem perceber ao olhar nos olhos do rapaz, mas o momento foi quebrado quando um empregado gritou:

–O padre!

–Ah! Ainda bem! Com licença, Hans. – Elsa foi correndo até os portões, onde o padre entrava com alguns coroinhas.

A cerimônia havia sido linda! Anna e Kristoff eram o casal perfeito, com seus sorrisos ansiosos e dança atrapalhada. O salão de baile estava muito mais cheio de gente, já que as irmãs haviam feito mais amigos desde a coroação de Elsa. Olaf era um show à parte, sempre gerava espanto nos convidados até começar a soltar abobrinhas e se atrapalhar com sua nevasca, nariz e corpo.

Elsa foi convidada para dançar tantas vezes que agradeceu muito as aulas de dança que Catherine havia lhe fornecido por várias semanas antes do grande dia. Suas danças preferidas eram com as pessoas mais próximas a ela, como com os visitantes das Ilhas do Sul, Kristoff, Olaf e até Anna, que lhe pediu com antecedência tantas vezes e tão fervorosamente que Elsa acabou cedendo. Com Hans principalmente ela dançou várias vezes. Mesmo que estivesse cansada, se ele lhe pedisse, ela ia com um sorriso. Hans dançava muito bem e a conduzia de um jeito que a fazia sentir como se eles tivessem treinado por horas. Talvez Catherine a fizesse sentir assim também, mas não chegou a testar.

Os convidados foram diminuindo até acabarem. Kristoff dormiu no quarto de Anna, mas ambos só saíram do salão quando todos também já haviam saído. Exceto Elsa e Hans, que pegaram um punhado de bombons trufados e vinho e foram ao jardim.

–Mas o que aquele conde estava pensando quando puxou minha irmã pra dançar? Parecia o Duque de Weaseltown na minha coroação! Ridículo!

–Sim, especialmente os passos de tango! – ambos gargalharam muito.

–Anna deve ter algum tipo de carma pra cumprir com esses homens. É um milagre que Kristoff também não seja assim.

–Quem sabe? Nós nunca o vimos dançar bêbado. – gargalharam de novo, imaginando os passos estranhos que Kristoff faria bêbado.

Hans e Kristoff haviam criado uma relação saudável, afinal, se Anna o havia perdoado nada mais poderia se feito. Kristoff realmente sabia ser engraçado durante o jantar, contando das quedas no gelo que seus companheiros de profissão sofriam.

–Nós voltamos pra casa amanhã.

–Eu sei, as garotas me disseram. É uma pena, queria que vocês ficassem para me fazer companhia enquanto Anna viaja.

–Ela vai semana que vem né? – Elsa confirmou com a cabeça.

–Você poderia ficar um tempo conosco também. Comer umas ostras, passar horas tentando decorar o nome de todos os meus irmãos, - Elsa riu – dançar.

–Ah, isso é verdade! Eu não sabia que você dançava tão bem, príncipe Hans. – disse com seu olhar sedutor. Hans quase não aguentava quando ela fazia isso - Deve ser o queridinho das donzelas das Ilhas do Sul.

–E eu achava que você não dançava.

–Mas não danço! – riram – Catherine me deu algumas aulas. Anna queria tanto me fazer dançar com ela no casamento, e a rainha não poderia ficar no meio de um salão sem saber o básico.

–Bom, acho que descobrimos uma boa professora então.

–Ou um cavalheiro bom em conduzir damas – Elsa fez uma expressão tão sedutora que ele jurou que ela estava com segundas intenções, mas se freou a tempo. Deu uma mordida num bombom.

–Do que esse é?

–Avelã, eu acho. – disse com a boca um pouco cheia.

–Como acha? Avelã tem um gosto incrível, inconfundível, maravilhoso...

–Eu já entendi que você quer o bombom. Pode ficar. - Hans brincou, mas estendeu o bombom mesmo assim.

–Não! Eu...

–Então eu vou comer tudo sem saber direito do que é. É isso?

–Mas são avelãs...

–E se forem castanhas? Morango? Vai ficar com a agonia da dúvida?

–Mas... Mas...

–Elsa, se você não pegar esse bombom eu juro que o dou na sua boca.

–Ah, é? – sorriu desafiadora. – Pode dar. – Ela disse, mas não abriu a boca pra esperar. Será que estava esperando que ele a forçasse a abrir a boca e enfiasse o bombom lá dentro? Ou será que... Não, não podia ser.

Elsa deu um gole do seu vinho e continuou a olhá-lo de uma forma que ele não sabia se era desafiadora ou sedutora. Aquelas sobrancelhas arqueadas misteriosas... Hans largou o bombom sobre o tecido que ambos estavam sentados em cima da grama e não se deixou mais esperar, preferia estar errado e apanhar a ficar na dúvida.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, olhando nos olhos dela, hipnotizado por aquelas íris e pelo crescente avermelhado nas bochechas dela. Em poucos centímetros de distância ele parou e observou os lábios rosados dela enquanto esperava algo que o encorajasse a continuar, qualquer sinal. Hans estava se segurando muito, mas ao mesmo tempo apreciava o momento de doce tortura, tocando de leve o queixo dela, tratando-a como uma joia delicada e preciosa. Quando se olharam nos olhos novamente, ele soube que poderia continuar. Não porque ela havia dado algum sinal, mas porque parecia tão mergulhada naquela atmosfera quanto ele, e era impossível que não quisesse aquilo.

Beijaram-se. Quando os lábios se tocaram a delicadeza foi embora, e um abraço forte e desesperado tomou conta dos dois. Hans esperava por aquilo há tanto tempo que ele não sabia dizer quando a espera saiu do inconsciente do rapaz e se tornou uma coisa palpável. Elsa não tinha tanta noção dos seus sentimentos, mas quando a oportunidade apareceu, ela a aproveitou de uma forma que não se sabia capaz. Era algo que eles não tinham ideia da profundidade até acontecer. Era mágico porque os poderes de Elsa não se descontrolaram mesmo com o seu coração a mil e sua noção de espaço perdida há muito tempo. Era natural e incrível.


End file.
